


Brothers In Arms

by Aoba



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Basically two straight guys just jerk off together there's no tag for this, Bromance, Childhood Friends, Come Shot, Derogatory Language, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Education, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba/pseuds/Aoba
Summary: This is based on that chapter in AC: The Secret Crusade where Altair and Abbas share a room in Masyaf together. In the book they talk about plot and stuff but I want them to jerk off so here you go :)
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Abbas Sofian
Kudos: 6





	Brothers In Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Have been wanting to write this for months but lacked motivation + needed to finish chapter 3 of my other work The Spark. But now I finished that and so here we are!
> 
> Altair and Abbas are both 18 in this. I considered going younger (to fit the theme) but the chapter in the book this is based on is immediately followed by certain events and pretty much lead into the main plot of AC1.
> 
> So... 18 year old Abbas doesn't know what masturbation is. Just roll with it!
> 
> I tried to include some Arabic words to fit in with the typical Assassin's Creed story telling of using random words from the actual language spoken. They'll be highlighted in italics, translations will be at the end notes. I used Google Translate so it probably won't be accurate anyways lol.

Altair and Abbas were laying in their beds on either side of the room with a small round table and a tiny, dim candle between them. They were sharing what they did for the day, along with some memories of the past. 

"Remember that time you and I hid in the giant vases at the pottery merchant?" Altair couldn't hold back his chuckling as he remembered. 

"Ahh, yes! Then we jumped out and almost gave the merchant AND the customer a heart attack!" Abbas started laughing himself. 

They both let out hearty laughs, which eventually died down. 

"Ahh, brother. I wish we could go back to our childhood. Life was so much simpler. This new training Al Mualim has us on has me sore all the time" Altair sighed. 

Abbas nodded in agreement, although he doubted Altair could see him in the dim light. 

"Not to mention, there's barely any time to masturbate anymore. Not being able to relieve myself is frustrating" Altair rolled on his back from his side, and stared up at the ceiling. 

"What did you say?" Abbas cocked his head.

"Not relieving myself is frustrating" Altair repeated himself. 

"Before that, _ghabaa_ " The other assassin rolled his eyes.

"There's barely any time to masturbate anymore?" Altair turned his head to his friend.

"Yes. What is that?" 

"What is what?"

"Masturbate?" 

"You don't know what masturbation is?"

"No..."

Both went silent. Altair made an audible gulp before breaking the silence. 

"Hasn't your... tool, ever gotten hard before?" 

"My tool?"

"Your member" 

"I still don't..."

"Your _qadib_ , Abbas" Altair sighed in an impatient tone.

"Oh... Yes. A few times when... when thinking about the girl from the market"

"Ha-ha!, I knew you liked her!" Altair chuckled

"Shut up!... What does that have to do with this.. masturbation?" 

"Well... when it gets hard, you can start stroking it to feel good"

"Stroke it how?" 

"You know... You use your hand and move it up and down"

Both teens went quiet once more. This time, Abbas spoke up.

"Can you show me?" 

"Abbas, I... I don't know. I'm not _luti_ "

"Neither am I! You know this. It is not unusual for a friend to teach another friend"

Altair thought to himself for a minute. He knew he wasn't gay, but the thought of masturbating next to his friend excited him. 

"Alright... First you have to get yourself hard. Think of Alya from the market" Altair teased

He could hear Abbas curse at him under his breath from across the room. Both were in the process of untying and pulling off their clothes. Altair looked over at Abbas. He could just faintly see his silhouette, Abbas was fumbling around with his dick. But, he could see it slowly get hard. He himself was already rock hard from the excitement. Embarrassed, he tried hiding it a bit.

"I think I'm fully hard... now what?" Abbas looked over at his roommate. 

"Uhh..." Altair lifted up his cock and slowly wrapped his hand around it, then started to move it up and down. "Like this..." Altair kept demonstrating

"I can barely see you in this light. I'll come lay next to you" Abbas started walking over

"Wait-" Abbas was already laying next to Altair before he could finish what he was saying.

Altair's heart started beating faster, along with his rapidly twitching member.

"Now, show me again" Abbas looked down at Altair's hand.

Altair let out another audible gulp, then wrapped his hand around his cock again and began stroking. He looked over at Abbas who was imitating what he was showing. Abbas's tool was thick and his foreskin noticeably tight around his head. His balls looked quite heavy. He was also a lot hairier than himself. Altair's dick was longer, but not as thick. 

"Like this?" Abbas kept stroking

"Y-yes..." Altair said, stroking himself a little faster. 

This went on for a while. Both teens started breathing heavier. Altair couldn't help but keep looking at Abbas's cock while he stroked. Abbas kept his eyes shut and head back.

"You were right, this- this does feel good, brother" Abbas said, almost moaning out the statement. 

Altair kept quiet, still staring at his friends thick member. He could feel Abbas's firm and hairy thighs. next to his own, flexing with every so often while he stroked. Altair couldn't help but let out a soft, yet quite audible moan. Abbas opened his eyes and looked at Altair. The other assassin quickly turned his head way. 

"What is this...?" Abbas questioned.

"What is what?" Altair looked over.

Abbas moved his finger around the head of his cock, pulling up a thin string of precum. He moved his now-wet finger in front, pressing his thumb and finger together and apart infront of Altair.

"I've never known. I think it's normal to happen when you do this sort of thing" Altair replied. 

"Hmm.. I see" Abbas moved his hand back down around his cock and began stroking again

Altair looked down at himself and noticed he was leaking the same thing from his own member. He moved his hand against it and used it to slick his tool, before starting to stroke again. The room was filled with a wet, light slapping-sort of sound. Altair could feel himself getting close, but he didn't want to cum before Abbas. He edged himself while he waited for his friend. 

"Altair, I think I need to use the chamber pot" Abbas stopped and was about to get up.

"No, no! Abbas, it's supposed to feel like that. Keep going" Altair put an arm over Abbas, preventing him from moving any further

"Alright..." Abbas seemed unconvinced but went back to massaging his cock

Altair could barely hold on any longer. He could feel himself and his friend's muscles tensing up. His toes curled and more precum leaked out. 

"I'm-" Abbas shivered.

Suddenly, a thick stream of cum came shooting out from Abbas. He let out a loud groan, still stroking and shooting strings of hot cum onto himself. A rope of it landed on Altair's stomach. Feeling his best friend's cum on him, Altair couldn't hold back. His cock throbbed in his hand before he began shooting ropes of cum onto himself, secretly hoping some landed on Abbas too. 

The assassins eventually let their members lay on their semen-covered stomachs. Heavily breathing and sweating in silence. 

"That was... fantastic, brother!" Abbas grinned and looked over at Altair. "Thank you for teaching me this!" 

"I'm happy I could be of help" Altair smiled back at his friend. 

After a couple more minutes, Abbas got up and put his clothes back on and got back into his own bed. 

"Goodnight, my friend" Abbas said before turning onto his side

Altair couldn't help but feel the intimacy he felt with his friend. That their bond was strengthened by this event. Maybe Altair could finally confess what he kept from Abbas about his father, without worrying about hurting their friendship. They've been friends since they were children, and this must have brought them even closer. He was sure it'd be okay. Altair will tell him soon. For now, he was tired. 

" _Tusbah ala khair_ , brother" Altair responded before slowly dozing off himself

**Author's Note:**

> Ghabaa means Stupid/Dumb/Unintelligent etc.
> 
> Qadib means penis (formal usage)
> 
> Luti is a derogatory term for gay
> 
> Tusbah ala khair means goodnight


End file.
